


The Claiming of Vegeta

by AnaisBelle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Ending, Claiming Bites, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaisBelle/pseuds/AnaisBelle
Summary: It hurt to move but he had to do it.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	The Claiming of Vegeta

It hurt to move but he had to do it.

Goku crawled inch by inch underneath the last light of the false moon. Gohan lay unconscious, but intact – tired, most probably, from his recent transformation. His eyes were locked onto his enemy as he slithered just a little bit closer towards him, broken bones rubbing against each other in the most painful of ways. He knew not where this energy was coming from, but acknowledged in some part of his subconscious that it was there and needed to be used now.

Vegeta watched the third-class baka move and froze mid-step. The bald human had moved away at the request of the brain damaged moron, leaving the Prince to get off Planet until an unknown instinct caused him to turn. The moment they locked eyes, Vegeta understood. Despite being the one left standing, he’d lost this battle; it’s only right for Kakarot to come claim his prize.

Nothing was said as the fallen warrior moved towards the only other of his kind. Running on naught but adrenaline, Goku reached his prince and stood, using what miniscule life energy he’d have left to hold himself together, and from collapsing. Ignore the gasps of his friend and the one before him – and the blacking of his sight – the Third-class Saiyan grasped the Royal behind the head and pulled it to the side, leaving the neck exposed.

Vegeta flinched at the sudden movement stilling only after his soon-to-be mate growl at him to be still. Had they still had their tails, Vegeta was a little musk would of made this act easier, now he had to hope that it wouldn’t hurt as much as he thought it would.

One last flinch, Vegeta howled as he was claimed, Goku’s jaw clamped tightly between the arch of his neck. The howl broke off into a moan once the bond established itself and his mate licked lightly at his wound. It took all his strength to keep from crying at the unfairness of it all and complete the mating, though neither had the strength to complete the claiming. Only the knowledge that he needed to get to Namek and he know had the stronger warrior firmly on his side – as a warrior of Saiya, he inwardly respects the strength shown, even if he outwardly despises it.

Feeling his mate finally collapse, all his strength gone, the prince turned them, pushing both into the pod and lifted off before human filth could work through his surprise. He planned on returning soon, if only to retrieve his mate’s son, but first he had the third-class’ health, finishing his claiming, and the death of a certain lizard to see to.


End file.
